


Umbrella Weather

by Upsetapplecart



Series: All Out Fic Week 2018 [4]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upsetapplecart/pseuds/Upsetapplecart
Summary: In which Taira checked the weather, and Sekizan buys doughnuts.





	Umbrella Weather

It was raining. A massive monsoonal downpour that wasn’t so much a shower as a fire hydrant let loose. Solid, loud, and a force unto itself, it showed no sign of stopping until all the water ran out.

Normally Sekizan could appreciate a good downpour. They were useful for wet weather training and building both stamina and good character.

But today he had no interest in improving his stamina, or doing any kind of wet weather training. Today Sekizan had bought himself an arm load of lovely, lovely sweets. And those lovely, lovely sweets were coming home with him, where he intended to enjoy them in the relaxing silence of his own home.

Rest days were important. And like all aspects of his training, Sekizan took them very seriously.

But now the rain had descended and disrupted that plan, leaving him stranded under the shop’s veranda, staring forlornly down the street.

Maybe he could just wait it out. Sekizan stared sadly down at his shopping bag, but if he waited too long the cream on his wonderful jam doughnuts would get sloppy and warm, and-

Sekizan stared sadly back at the pouring rain.

“Seki-zan!”

Taira, Sekkizan thought. He sighed and felt the afternoon stretching out before him like a dessert with no oasis at it heart. It was going to be loud, full of shouting and pointless tussles, which by this point Sekizan was starting to suspect, were only an excuse for Taira to touch him. And, most importantly, absolutely no peaceful eating of recently purchased sweets.

Taira’s hand slapped down on his shoulder with all the enthusiasm of the deranged.

“Look, Taira, any other day I would be happy to hang out. But I’m really not in the mood-“

“Whoa. Sekizan! Don’t worry! I was only gonna offer to walk you home with my umbrella here.” Taira shoved a garish blue umbrella under Sekizan’s nose, as if to prove his honest and gallant intentions.

“I checked the weather report before I came out.” He said. “You gotta learn to look ahead, handsome!”

Sekizan found himself staring at Taira, who seemed to take that as an acceptance of his offer, and opened the umbrella with a snap.

Sekizan sometimes forgot that, while loud and excitable, Taira was also thoughtful and enthusiastically kind.

He smiled at Taira, and from the glowing beam of a smile Taira gave him back, Sekizan knew that he’d be hearing about this exchange for months.

“Thanks.” Sekizan said, “My house is only a block from here.”

“I would not care if it was across the city, my fiery eyed prince, I would walk you there.”

“One block is fine.”

“The soul of restraint as always.”

Sekizan stepped under the protection of the umbrella, and together they headed out into the rain. Taira angling the brim to keep the worst of the rain off the bag with Sekizan’s sweets inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for the 2018 All Out Fic Week. Prompt, 'Rainy Day'. I have a head cannon that Seki is asexual or demi, and that Taira just wants to have the most romantic platonic relationship with him ever in the history of everything, or whatever his fire eyed boi is down for. Praise be upon my Beta reader, she of the grammatical understanding.


End file.
